


A drop to one heart's desire

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, very minor seunghan it's only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Hangyul receives a weird bottle full of a certain pink liquid from a creepy old woman
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 87





	A drop to one heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the proudest with this one because as you read you can see how i rushed writing this just in time for Hangyul Day (in which I'm still late btw) but oh well

Hangyul looks at the tiny bottle in his hands.

It's a gift he got from an old lady he helped with crossing the busy road earlier that day. She was way too grateful as well when he agreed to accompany her to the nearby park, where she said her son was waiting for her. 

Hangyul, ever the bright, kind, and helpful young man, did not hesitate to walk with the old lady. They exchanged a few friendly chatter, mostly empty, about the weather, and how he was doing in his senior year of high school, and that his birthday is coming soon. 

"Oh my, happy birthday!" She had exclaimed, delightful, and then grasping at her worn out purse. "Since you've been such a charming kid, let me give you a present." 

"No, you really don't have to, ma'am!" He replied almost immediately, raising his hands to signal that he wasn't accepting any gifts. "It really just happened that my school is on the same way, so I'm accompanying you for the mean time." 

"Still, take this." The old woman said, forcing a tiny bottle full of a certain pink liquid into his hands. "I'm going to tell you something and you better listen, young man. I can read minds. I can see what's going on on your head right now. You're thinking about the class you're gonna miss this morning but you still helped me all the way here. You're thinking about a certain someone, and you're expecting them to laugh right in front of your face once you enter the classroom late. But you're not going to be annoyed. You're looking forward to it. You're anticipating this person's loud laughter which is why you're so willing to go out of your way to help me, as well, despite being late. You're a good man, and I think you deserve a reward."

Hangyul took in all of the lady's words in shock. 

She was, perhaps, absolutely right. 

Hangyul took the weird bottle and hid it into the depth of his pants front pocket as quickly as he could. 

"Okay, wow, maybe you really can read minds, ma'am." He tried to fake a shiver. "I got scared, you're very accurate." 

"You can go now," The old lady said once they reached the park benches. "Thank you for helping me, Lee Hangyul. I trust you that you're only going to use that potion for good. Treat it well." 

Hangyul shrugs, and puts the bottle back into his pocket. He decides it's not worth to know how the old woman knew his name when he doesn't remember introducing himself to her properly. He pulls his jacket tight against himself and begins to walk faster towards school. It feels like it'll snow soon. 

___

True to what the woman said, Kim Yohan is having an uncontrollable fit of giggles when Hangyul entered the classroom as quietly as he can, with only around 30 minutes left of the first lesson for that morning. 

It's enough to draw attention from the rest of the class, and so Hangyul drops the pretense of entering the room quietly, and stands up straight ready to face the teacher. 

"It's fine, Lee Hangyul. Please go to your seat faster, you and Kim Yohan are disrupting the class enough already." 

Yohan's laughter doesn't stop until Hangyul reaches the seat beside him and pulls on the other's cheeks. It turns red, and Hangyul just grins at his pouting friend, holding his right cheek acting like it hurts. 

"Hangyul loser." 

"Yohan baby." 

They continue bickering in their seats, while a stressed out teacher goes on with his lecture on differential calculus, ignoring the usual antics of the two students at the back of his class. 

_____

At the end of the day, Hangyul often walks Yohan home.

They don't live in the same area, but Yohan's house is closer to the school and sometimes his parents invite Hangyul to dinner with them. Together they spend twenty minutes (at a minimum, if they don't get distracted by random shops on the way) still bickering while travelling on foot, and Hangyul thinks it's probably the best way to end his every school day. 

Yohan is friendly, sure, but he also gives off calm and aloof vibes to strangers. It warms Hangyul's insides knowing that he's the only one Yohan is truly comfortable with, whenever they fight over senseless things and bond over even more senseless stuff. 

It's not surprising that as days go by, it's become more frequent for Hangyul to wait outside the school gates for Yohan to come.

They're both in Taekwondo club, have the exact same schedule, except at the end of most days Yohan gets dragged by some random student into some secluded area at the back of the school building for a confession. 

Hangyul waits outside the school gates again today. 

He briefly looks at his wristwatch. He's been waiting for 15 minutes. This is already considered long, knowing that it takes Yohan no more than 5 seconds to reject and apologize to potential suitors.

Like a practiced script, Yohan has memorized how to perfectly apologize that he can't return his admirers' feelings and that he wishes to become friends for the better. 

Some girls end up crying, in which Yohan takes around 5 minutes more of his time to help comfort the rejected ladies. Sometimes it doesn't end well, too. There's been a few guys who reacted out of the line, but Yohan is the best in their Taekwondo club so Hangyul isn't worried. It takes him about ten minutes more for cases like those. 

But Hangyul has been waiting for fifteen, no, seventeen now, minutes and knowing Yohan there must be something up this time. 

At the twentieth minute mark, Yohan shows up. 

Yohan shows up with red all over his face. 

It's the first time Hangyul sees Yohan this flustered. 

"Oh… Who is it this time?" 

"S-Seungwoo hyung..." 

"Ah." Hangyul lets out a nervous chuckle. "So you two are boyfriends now? Congrats." 

"N-No. Not yet." 

"What? Why not?" 

"I g-got shy. I panicked and ran as fast as I can." 

Ah. 

"You better talk to him again soon or he'll think you don't like him back." 

Hangyul starts walking, as fast as he can without running, ignoring Yohan's shouts behind him telling him to slow down and wait. He doesn't feel good. He wants to go home quickly, so he just leaves the confused Yohan behind. 

______

That night, Hangyul investigates the tiny bottle of pink liquid again. 

It has a label printed at one of the sides that he didn't notice before due to the small font, but it says these exact words:

_**Love Potion** _

_**A** _ _**drop to one heart's desire,** _

_**A pint to start a fire** _

Hangyul stares at the text, one person in mind. 

He shudders and puts it in one of his bag's unused pockets.

He's going insane if he starts believing in such things. 

______

They're eating lunch the next day when Yohan admits that he rejected Han Seungwoo who confessed to him the day before. 

"What? Didn't you like him?" 

"I don't know. I do. He's my crush, but it just felt so surreal. I can't think of dating him."

"You're weird."

"I guess I am."

When Yohan excuses himself to go to the bathroom quick, Hangyul gulps. He has the bottle of love potion clutched in his right hand. 

A few minutes later, Yohan doesn't seem to have changed even after drinking his water. 

Hangyul releases a breath of relief. 

The love potion should be fake. 

_____

"How's your heart, young man?" 

Hangyul almost jumps from how surprised he is at the sudden voice behind him. Turning around, he sees the same old lady who gave him the love potion. 

"G-God, you scared me." He sighs. "My heart is perfectly healthy. Nothing to be worried about." 

"But you're still thinking about him…" 

"Of course? I've had feelings for him since probably the start of high school. I think there's no spell or potion that can change that." 

The old woman giggles, amused. "Ah, young love…" 

"What do you want from me?" 

"Nothing. I just want to know if my potion worked as intended." 

"It didn't. You can take it back, actually." Hangyul quickly reaches for his bag pockets and hands over the tiny bottle. "I never believed in this, anyway." 

"But you used it." 

Hangyul stiffens. He did use it, once, only using one small drop, into Yohan's water bottle that one day at lunch, but nothing changed. 

He scowls. "I did use it. But it didn't do anything, so please stop bothering me." 

"Of course it won't affect people who are already in love with the desired target." 

"What?" 

The old lady smiles at him before taking the bottle back into her hands. "You're a kind young man, I think you just need to be a little braver regarding matters of the heart. It's been entertaining watching you." 

Hangyul shivers.

The old woman disappears and he's suddenly back in the streets waiting for the traffic light to turn green for the pedestrian. Though shaken, he decides to not think about it too much as he heads for school. 

_____

Hangyul doesn't wait long outside the school gates this time. Not even five minutes has passed and Yohan's already beside him, ready to walk the distance from school to home together. 

"I'm tired of this." Yohan starts saying, with an adorable pout in his face. 

Hangyul doesn't think about how every time he does it, he has to control his brain to not think too much about Yohan's lips. 

"I'm tired of the confessions after school. When will they stop? I'm not interested." 

Hangyul hums. "Maybe once you actually date someone, they'll stop." 

"I don't want to date just to save myself from the hassle. And besides…" 

Hangyul raises an eyebrow at his friend, who is slowing down with his steps.

"And besides, I've finally figured out who I really like, but I don't think I have a chance." 

Yohan's head is down and Hangyul feels like his friend is about to cry, so he pulls Yohan towards his chest and hugs him tight. 

"Come on, Yohan. Who the hell is dumb enough to not like you? You definitely have a chance on that person." 

Hangyul ignores the tightness in his chest as he says those words, how much he wants to run away from the responsibility of comforting Yohan, because he can't do this if he's going to be honest.

Yohan finally admits he likes someone, and Hangyul has nothing else to do but support him despite the shattering feelings inside himself. 

He can lament about his own feelings later, but definitely not now that he's in front of Kim Yohan.

He strokes Yohan's hair slowly, and it shouldn't feel perfect that he has his arms wrapped around Yohan's shoulders while the other has wrapped his arms around Hangyul's waist. It shouldn't feel perfect that they're in some dark and silent road beside the school borders, hugging, Yohan's head on his shoulder, him pushing small kisses on top of Yohan's head. 

It feels intimate when it shouldn't, so after some time Hangyul gently pushes Yohan away. 

"Lee Hangyul… Do I have a chance with you?" 

Hangyul just stares at his friend, with his wet eyes and reddened ears. 

"Yohan?" 

"You're the person I like." 

Hangyul gulps.

He wants to believe this so much. 

He wants to, but his mind wanders to the moment he used the love potion on his friend and the recent conversation with the creepy old woman. 

"Yohan, you're not sure about--" 

Yohan doesn't let him finish his sentence, immediately crashing his lips against Hangyul's. 

Hangyul is shocked, to say the least, but after a while, he leans in and leads both of their lips, moving against each others'. 

With his eyes closed, he adds even more force into the kiss until Yohan exerts the same energy, and until they're both gasping for air. 

Tears start falling down Yohan's eyes once their lips part.

"I've liked you since the start. I was just afraid to admit it because you're a precious friend to me and I didn't want to lose that also--" 

Hangyul leans in again and pecks Yohan's lips in a flash to stop him from blabbering. 

"Shh. Kiss me again?" 

Yohan smiles, and leans in as well to initiate the kiss, properly, this time. 

Hangyul's mind thinks back to the love potion, and realizes how he doesn't need one in the first place.

Hangyul kisses Yohan back aggressively. 


End file.
